


twist me up like a tourniquet

by goldenmagikarp



Series: finnish tentacle rookies [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmagikarp/pseuds/goldenmagikarp
Summary: There was nothing mysterious about the tentacles; at least, not what to do with them. Julius tended not to think about how his showed up, but it wasn't traumatizing or anything. No one needed to overthink it. And, "There's really only two things to know, at least."Esa grimaced. "Yeah, I'm just waiting until he figures out about the eggs."





	twist me up like a tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a series now??? I don't know. Apparently. This is so much tentacle porn. That is all this is.

Julius came into his tentacle in the summer, after Worlds. 

It was surreal, mostly. He woke up, and he got up to take a piss, and he looked down. It was there. Part of him expected to be more upset that his dick was gone, but the tentacle wasn't that different: same general shape, though it was silver and green, and he swore it moved if he closed his eyes.

It's a relief, mostly. He didn't get a lot of time last year, and there was always the nagging fear that they'd send him down. The AHL, he could get. It was almost boring, there, but when his tentacle showed up, well, that's it, wasn't it? 

He was in the show for good. Next season would be his chance. It'd be worth it, all of it, if he could play hockey in the NHL. 

 

No one told him about what to do with a tentacle. He kept up his summer routines, and other than trying to figure out how to ride an exercise bike again, it wasn't that different. Mostly, Julius trained and then hung out with his brothers, and they didn't talk about his new dick. 

Well, Anttoni asked if they really had to cut off his dick to replace it; Julius only put on his blankest look and quietly replied, "I'll tell you after you're drafted."

Anttoni went pale and took deep breaths. It was hilarious. 

 

It wasn't a big deal, Miro showing up with his tentacle. It's not an _occasion_ in the room, per se. Rookie getting his tentacle: it's one of those things that's off-limits in the room, even though some people might celebrate. Julius couldn't help but notice it; most dicks in the locker room were just dicks, but even to the least astute of observers, Miro's dick wasn't bright green before. Stars green, victory green, and smooth, and that was enough to register as a tentacle. 

An ugly little knot builds in Julius's stomach. He was already a lock, and Julius wasn't jealous--he had his own tentacle, and that was good enough. Except Miro walked tentatively, trying to readjust his whole gait, and Julius had to feel a little satisfied that he didn't look so unsure about himself. 

Miro grimaced as he tied his skate laces, and then he got up and headed to the equipment room for something or another. 

"I had to give him the talk," Esa sighed, from his stall. "The other day." 

Julius frowned. "Should have paid more attention in school, then." 

"Not that one. The one about tentacles and the NHL." 

"You never gave me a tentacle talk," Julius said, but at the same time, he remembered when Esa came into his tentacle. Maybe Klinger had given him a talk; Julius wasn't sure, but at the same time, "I wasn't aware that was part of your job." 

"Yeah, neither was I!" Esa gesticulated all over the place, and it was a wonder he didn't end up with his head in his hands. "Fuck, he's going to ask more questions." 

There was nothing mysterious about the tentacles; at least, not what to do with them. Julius tended not to think about how his showed up, but it wasn't traumatizing or anything. No one needed to overthink it. And, "There's really only two things to know, at least." 

Esa grimaced. "Yeah, I'm just waiting until he figures out about the eggs." 

 

Julius shouldn't take a little glee in Miro's obvious discomfort, but he did, anyway. Life with a tentacle wasn't hard, once you got used to it. Julius didn't think he had any major changes, and all that the tentacle cared about was that his sex life was regular, and well, the dick he was born with had that same interest, too. 

 

The team was not above sneaking Miro drinks when they go out; he's legal in Finland, after all, and he could hold it. They had to be a little more discreet about it than with Val, Jamie explained, mostly because the only difference between Val then and Val now was that he had had a patchier beard back then. Val frowned, but he didn't deny it, and Rads said something in Russian that had his ears turn red in embarrassment. All in all, it was a fun time. They drank; there were some bad jokes, and Julius didn't lose credit card roulette. Going out with the team could mean a lot of things. 

Including, apparently, Miro trying his luck on the road. Julius only crept closer to see how it went, and to chirp him if it didn't. 

"His accent's cute," one of them said. There were three of them, and Julius couldn't tell them apart except by the color of the dresses. 

Miro picked up his drink from the table he managed to almost gracefully lean against, and he smiled out of the side of his mouth like he usually did, but there was something about the glint in his eye. Either his English or his nerves failed him because he took a sip of the glass that Julius remembered handing him, and Julius finally realized what that expression looked like from the outside. What it meant, really. Far be it for Julius to interfere with a teammate's chances, but at the same time, Julius didn't think _Miro_ knew what he was angling for. 

"Miro," he called, walking up, and Julius could feel the trio of eyes on him, plus Miro's. Julius didn't actually know how they got away, but there's always someone else in a place like this, and the way that Miro kept responding to Julius's small questions in Finnish probably didn't help.

They're a little sandwiched between the wall and team when they get back to the booth. Miro smiled at him a little too wide, and his gaze was a little vacant, but focused. It probably wouldn't get better from there. Also, Miro's hand moved up Julius's thigh. He wasn't trying to be subtle. He probably wasn't capable.

"Really?" asked Esa, back with a round of waters because motherhenning Miro and Roope must have flipped some sort of switch in him. 

"What?" Julius just let Miro's hand wander, and he paused when he brushed over where Julius's tentacle rested. He tried not to react, but that was up to the tentacle, honestly. "You were going to let him figure it himself? Weren't you the one worried about that?" 

"I told him I'd take care of him." 

Julius bit back saying that the team probably wouldn't appreciate it, not with Klinger out. Instead, he asked, "You coming back with us, then?" 

Esa pursed his lip. He might have been thinking about it but then Esa jerked his head over to where Roope was in plain sight, undoing his cuff button and rolling his sleeve up to show off his tattoos to someone. He leant back for better light, and there was a sharp smile. There was an edge of something there, too. A part of Julius wanted to laugh. Right, two rookies to watch over. 

Frowning, Esa took a breath and said, "I'll call you an Uber back to the hotel." 

A vague part of Julius felt hazy walking out, but Esa didn't need to push them into the car, so he wasn't that drunk. The Uber driver definitely didn't know who they were, and Julius didn't expect them to, but that just made it harder to not let Miro manhandle him.

 

Somehow they got up to Julius's room. They almost tripped over his suitcase while making out, but they didn't, landing on one of the beds with the sound of creaking springs. They were definitely wearing too many clothes, and Miro's hands kept wandering under Julius's shirt without actually trying to take it off, which was annoying. 

"It's just, uh," Miro said, breaking the spell. His lips were shiny with spit. Julius liked the look of that, those lips wet and a little bruised. 

"What?" Julius closed his eyes. 

"My tentacle?" 

"I've seen it." He had, in the locker room, the vibrant victory green that's very hard to mistake for any other color. "You think I'm scared of it?" 

Miro's cheeks flushed, and he ground his teeth in a way that could be very annoying but Julius was willing to overlook that right then. "I mean--" 

Julius rolled his eyes. "You show me yours, and I'll show you mine?" 

There was a moment where Julius thought he was actually considering it, and then Miro started pushing his jeans down. The air was a little sweeter, he noted, and Miro looked away from the mess he was making, his underwear soaked in tentacle slick, the bulge of his tentacle straining and moving under the fabric. "I'm still getting used to it," he mumbled. "It does its own thing." 

Miro bit his lip.

"I've heard better excuses," Julius said. That's what all teenage boys think about their dicks, and honestly, they kind of did. He didn't take his eyes off of the wet spot around Miro's crotch, though, and Julius didn't know if he was able to. 

There was a lot of slick. It was kind of impressive, and Julius's own tentacle made enough slick for its own purposes, but Miro's seemed to be determined to soak everything nearby.

Julius took off his pants. 

"Yours is, uh," Miro said, very intelligibly. "Very shiny."

"Thanks." He must have taken off his shirt, too; it was warm in the room. HIs own dick twitched a little, but it could have been just the tentacle's ambient movement, trying to get more comfortable. 

"Do they feel the same?" 

Julius shrugged, and made a gesture to offer up, but on second thought decided that Miro had made enough obvious remarks and shut him up. With his tongue, but that was almost incidental to the way that Miro leaned into it, let Julius climb onto him. And that slide of tentacle on slick sent a zing through Julius's spine. He rolled his hips forward, and his tentacle wound around Miro's, and a small part of his brain thought they looked festive, silver on green, but the larger part of him heard Miro's gasp and saw and heard the way that Miro's tentacle let out a smaller trickle of slick to add to the mess. 

He was so wet for it. They were so wet for it. 

It was almost enough. 

Miro reached down, and he could almost wrap his hand around both their tentacles. Julius poked at his to unfurl a little, and then Miro squeezed them both. He was probably still used to how he liked to stroke his cock before, since it was too hard, and Miro even pursed his lip. 

Julius hissed. "Easy on it." 

He still rocked against Miro's tentacle, stroking it, and then into Miro's hand. It felt good; there was a wave of high and low, and he could feel near the edge of some precipice, but then Miro squeezed again, and Julius rode through the aftershocks. 

"Do you fucking shoot glitter?" Miro mocked, but his heart wasn't into it, not when their tentacles kept rubbing against each other. He took his hand away and idly wiped it into his hair, and it would be gross, but Julius didn't mind it right then, only pulling Miro in for another kiss.

He moaned when Julius wrapped his hand around the tip of his tentacle while Julius's tentacle disentangled and roamed, poking at the sensitive base where skin meet tentacle, moving to slide wetly over to Miro's thigh. The green one chased after, not wanting to leave Julius's dick unattended, but it only managed to thrash in Julius's grasp. He let go, but not before his hand was covered in tentacle slick.

"That's so weird," Miro said. He shuddered, a little, as their tentacles left slick trails over his skin. "But in a good way." 

"Haven't been through your paces yet?" Julius tried to remember the hazy couple of days during the summer where he did nothing but jerk off and spend time with the tentacle. It felt like a marathon, but in a way that finally took the edge off. 

"It usually hurts more than this." Miro sounded out of breath, even, and that was rare, so Julius savored that sound. Gnawing at his lower lip, Miro whined, "I mean, it still hurts, but it's different." 

Julius remembered that, too. The need, the way that almost nothing helped but sex and more sex. He moved in to kiss and bite at that lip himself, and Miro gasped, at that. Casually, Julius says, "You know, it stops hurting." 

Miro made a plaintitive sound. "Yeah? When's that?" 

Wordlessly, Julius offered his slick-covered hand. "Try it?" 

"Aren't I not supposed to--" 

"Did Esa tell you that?" Julius scoffed, a little. It would be the kind of thing he'd say so he wouldn't have to deal with it; teenagers were horny enough without help, but Julius couldn't help but say, "It's sweet, you know." The slick on his hand was a little tacky and viscous. It didn't seem as appealing anymore, not when he looked down and Miro's tentacle was glistening between them, nudging at Julius's thigh like he's just discovered it. Maybe it did. 

Julius moved them. Or maybe Miro moved, but the important thing now was that Julius had Miro's tentacle in his hand, and he was licking the accumulated slick between Miro's thighs, sucking at the sensitive skin over tensed muscle. His tentacle thrashed in Julius's hand. They were both sweaty with exertion, but Miro's tentacle was still cool, when Julius licked a stripe of slick off it, too. He could feel the slick hit, a warm feeling all the way down to his gut, spreading outwards. He took a deep breath before taking the end of Miro's tentacle inside his mouth, which was still cool, and it felt like relief against the heat. 

Miro bucked into Julius's mouth, and at this point, there were words but Julius couldn't understand them, and Miro moved, frustratedly. He gritted his teeth, and he pulled on Julius's hair until Julius's jaw went slack and his tentacle left Julius's mouth feeling used and empty. "It's not--," and only now did Julius realize there was wet at the corner of Miro's eyes, a little trailing down his cheek. "It's not enough," he sobbed, and fuck, Julius didn't want to make Miro cry. "It hurts." 

Julius soothed him with noises, and he climbed back on Miro's lap. "Only a little more, sorry, it'll stop soon," he babbled, and Julius guided Miro's hands up, to Julius's ass, and Miro looked at him in wonder as he squeezed. Miro breathed on his skin, his eyes a little wide, and Julius felt a strong tingle to his toes, just from that. Julius was dripping, open, and Miro's fingers found their way to brush against Julius's hole, and slipped easily inside, even while holding him open. Julius felt a little better, with something inside of him, but it wasn't enough.

But the tip of Miro's tentacle joined his fingers, and Julius steadied himself on Miro's shoulder as it slid in, and Miro took his fingers out and started fucking up into him. The angle wasn't ideal; it slipped out once, and Miro was keening as he couldn't angle it in, more wet down his cheeks, tears and sweat mingling. Julius's dick was a little limp by now, having sprayed silvery slick over Miro's abs again, and Juliius had to patiently grab Miro's tentacle, and Miro watched, biting his lip, as Julius guided it back in, slowly. 

"What--" and Julius wondered what he was worrying about, when Julius was fucking himself down on Miro's dick. 

"Later," he said, and Julius could already feel his voice getting hoarse. "Talk later." 

He made an embarrassing noise, and loudly, and part of him wondered how loud he was being, but it didn't matter, not when Miro grabbed onto Julius hard enough to bruise and ground into him. The sensations ran into each other: Miro rocking into him, the stretch of the egg at Julius's rim, the weight of it, heavy, as it slipped inside. 

"That's it," Julius said, sighing. "That's a big one." 

"What--" and Miro took another intake of breath as the second one arrived, smaller than the first one, but still good, pressing inside of Julius. "How are--" 

"It doesn't hurt, yeah?" and Julius bit off a moan, as another two slipped inside. Julius rocked back, letting the tentacle linger on his prostate, and he barely noticed the next one. Miro found some energy to flip them over, and it was better like that, so that Julius could spread his legs, and Miro could cover him. The tentacle stopped, for a moment, to linger and explore a little more inside, gauging, and then another egg came, and Miro kissed the sound out of Julius's mouth. There was another one, and Julius lost count after the one after that, but of course Miro would have a big first clutch. It seemed right. 

The eggs slowed, and Miro sounded exerted, but even through that, he had the wherewithal to say, "I think we're almost done." 

Julius was almost boneless by then, and he merely nodded, baring his throat, and Miro sucked at his clavicle, as it arrived, big enough to rival the first one. Julius was so full, and he worried, for a second, that there wasn't room for this last one, but Miro soothed him with a finger at Julius's rim, to show that he could still stretch even with the egg coming, and Julius relaxed. 

When the last one was finally, finally in, Julius felt so full, and he had to throw his head back as the tentacle inside of him wriggled, readjusted the eggs, turned them and nestled them, and every tiny movement made Julius's tentacle stream a steady trickle of silvery slick. Miro's tentacle left him empty and whining and coated itself with Julius's slick, and there was a part of him that was self-satisfied, at that, but that was quickly overwritten by the part of him that spread his legs wider, so that Miro's tentacle could fuck one last push of slick into him, to coat all the eggs evenly. 

The wet sound of the tentacle in him was nothing compared to the way Miro panted and moaned against Julius's skin. He said something, or asked something, as he shuddered and the tentacle stilled. 

"Hmm?" He wasn't sure if he could form words; his throat felt raw. Julius felt so full, laden; every hot nerve of his body was loose, and he was ready to sink into the bed. He whined a little as Miro pulled out, and Julius could feel some of the slick dripping out of him and onto his thigh. 

Miro nuzzled against the back of his neck. "I don't know what I was going to ask, honestly." 

"Something about the eggs?" Julius hazarded. They were safe, nestled and warm inside him. He could feel them settle. "They're good. You good?" 

Miro put a possessive hand over Julius's midsection, and he mumbled, "This is great. You took a lot of them." 

Julius felt another rush of heat through him, and he made a noise in the back of his throat. Miro soothed him, making other noises, and he lowered his hand to where he could delicately put his fingers around Julius's tentacle. He offered his fingers to Julius's mouth, and Julius took them into his mouth. 

Slick was tangy but sweet, and when Miro leant down to kiss Julius, he could still taste it on his tongue.


End file.
